Since earliest times, warriors protected themselves with armor. The age of chivalry ended with the development of firearms, but an improved understanding of materials has led to the developments has led to body armor capable of stopping bullets. Multiple layers of Kevlar have proved effective at stopping low velocity pistol bullets and even rifle bullets at long range. For stopping high velocity projectiles such as those fired by an M-16 or Kalashnikov result rifle, ceramic and composite plates are required. These are typically built into vests to protect the vital organs in the chest, and are used by soldiers and law enforcement agencies.
The prior art describes various methods to increase the effectiveness of ceramic components in armor. For example, US Patent Application No. 2005217471 by Benitsch titled “Ceramic antiballistic layer, process for producing the layer and protective device having the layer” describes a ceramic antiballistic layer which can be produced as a large-area, optionally curved component that is able to withstand a multi-hit attack from over a short distance. The ceramic antiballistic layer has a continuous outer surface facing the attack, whereas a surface which faces away from the attack has a segmented structure. Processes for producing such a layer and a protective device having the layer are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,819 to Cohen titled “Ceramic bodies for use in composite armor” describes a ceramic body for use in a composite armor panel. It comprises a cylindrical shape body with at least one convexly curved end face with a specific ratio of body diameter to radius of curvature.
The effectiveness of ceramic body armor depends on the velocity and mass of the projectile, the angle of impact and its behavior on impact. There is a continuous need for more effective materials for use in ceramic body armor. Reduction in weight, increased stopping power and ability to withstand multiple impacts are desirable. There is a need for more effective materials and fabrication and the present invention addressed this need.